msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Forbidden Magics Committee Session
The following is a written record of the Second Select Senate Committee on Forbidden Magics Session of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from December 28th, 34 LC. Attendance Committee Members *Zanbor Emerson *Meriahm Lausten *Meb Nimue Senate Members *Lysbet "Drossy" Drostone *Beauwitt Fairthorne *Eleanor Pickett *Farel Arc *Aya Avernus *Verus Baelheit *Arranax DeVin *Lora Raventhorne *Vanidicus Alexander *Andeven Icestrider *Nalen'dor Stormweaver *Matiff Durthan *Damon Halliwell *Dashaeus Stormwhisper *Bryndlee Hawthorne *Meren Young Record Zanbor Emerson: '''The second session of the Select Senate Committee on Forbidden Magics will come to order. First I will be going over a few rules. You may only speak when the chairperson has called upon you to speak. Speaking out of turn is frowned upon. Those who repeatedly speak out will be removed. Do keep your arguments civil. Please refrain from directly addressing anyone, we are not arguing each other here. This is an open session and will be recorded for the Senate at large. And finally this is the last call for those who wish to speak to be guaranteed a spot on the list. Alright let’s get started. Senator Alexander, you are up first to speak. '''Vanidicus Alexander: Yes sir. Zanbor Emerson: '''Please come to the middle in front of the committee table to speak. '''Vanidicus Alexander: Two things make a great soldier. Mastery of one's self and mastery of his weapon. One is easier than the other. To master yourself, you put effort into it, you train an' gain discipline. But to master a weapon is much harder. The weapon we wield is much different then ones the knights of Stormwind or Iironforge wield, but it is the same in many ways. We make it an extension of ourselves, use it to protect and defend an' t'strike our enemies down. There are many qualities of weapon as there are of magic. An' wieldin' of one does not make one automatically evil. But the quality of a soldier can be judged by the quality of his weapon an' how he wields it. We've drawn many swords from their scabbards lately t'use against our enemies. But as we ready these weapons of war, we must also remember the other part of bein' a soldier, mastery of self. We must have the discipline to know when to draw our swords and when to put them back. We must take heed that we do not draw our swords without need, that we use the right weapons for the right war. When it is proper...and that when the fightin' is done, when we have t'live with th'aftermath, that we still have the ability to put the swords back in the sheath. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator. Senator Icestrider, you are next. '''Andeven Icestrider: Since its founding after the Troll Wars circa -2800, Dalaran has stood as a testament to the power, creativity, and tenacity of mortal magic users. Dalaran has always served to educate, protect, and provide legislation for magic users. The laws set down by the Magus Senate exist to ensure safety for my fellow practitioners of magic and the common citizens of Azeroth alike. In my time serving the Kirin Tor as an enforcer of these laws, I have stood witness to countless crimes against the sanctity of life, all of which were born from a disregard for the tradition of magic born in our city. This tradition includes harsh bans on necromancy, nethermancy (defined as the manipulation of the Twisting Nether and the fel energies provided by its denizens), trafficking with demons, most forms of biomancy, chronomancy, consorting with Old Gods, manipulation of the void and its energies, shadow magic of malicious purpose, and other miscellaneous sorceries that tamper with the essence of life, such as full ascendancy, fleshcrafting, and blood magic. While our traditions should stand true, we must legislate in accordance with the evolution of magic. I propose partial ascendancy be met with -heavy- regulation and observation, as it has been made clear to me that after the events of last night that our laws do not have any serious statues in regards to this. Furthermore, I propose more extensive and active enforcement of existing laws, and far more severe penalties for violating them. As a final suggestion, I wish to see a zero tolerance policy implemented. It is in the interest of all peoples, not just the people of Dalaran that we do not tolerate defiance of the above statues set down by the Magus Senate, as well as any statues to come. I thank you for your time and consideration. May the Eye of Dalaran see true this day. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Icestrider. Will you be open to taking a question? '''Andeven Icestrider: Of course, Archmage. Mab Nimue: '''What would your opinion be on the zero tolerance to be? What would you have people do in that, to clarify, for the city guard? '''Andeven Icestrider: That -any- violation be met with incarceration until a trial is held, and that there be no... Altering of procedure. Mab Nimue: '''Thank you. '''Andeven Icestrider: Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Stormweaver, you may take the floor. '''Nalen'dor Stormweaver: Good Evening Senate. First and foremost I would like to thank you for hearing my voice in a matter that has been pressing on my chest for a while now. It is no mystery to the people of who we are and what we do. The Kirin Tor is an Institution of Magical Learning and Wisdom throughout all of Azeroth. Over the years we have been through many changes and many hardships with some of the latter continuing on to this very day. One of our goals is to teach people, magically and non-magically adept, the good magic can do if used properly and the dangers it can cause if misused. On a whole our history of harboring the knowledge of the Arcane Arts has been a rather successful one however we cannot forget the times where the such knowledge was turned and twisted into the modern day forbidden magics we know of today. Kel'Thuzad a former Kirin Tor Archmage...a former Council of Six member is well known for the use of necromancy and abusing all that he has learned of the arcane to twist it into what it is today. We all know of the fate of Kel'Thuzad and where it got him. We all know the fate of Dalaran when Antonidas fell at the hands of Arthas and Kel'Thuzad and we also know how the city itself was destroyed by Archimonde. It is a history like this, that should open our eyes and should forever cement in our heads that necromancy itself is the bane of all life. You all know this and some of you have experienced it. Which brings me to the pressing issue. The Magus Senate is who we are and it is our job to uphold and to make sure not to abuse the knowledge we gain from studying magic. To twist the magics in a way to where we are openly practicing such schools is a spit in the face to Antonidas and to the many people who fell and suffered at the hands of necromancy, including my people. Arranax DeVin: '''You sicken me. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator DeVin. Do not speak out of turn. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Don't speak out of turn, Lord DeVin, no matter what. You'll have your say when your time comes, and no one will interrupt you. '''Nalen'dor Stormweaver: Not only that have we not seen and gotten a visit from our future selves? Have we not seen what will become of us should certain factors become real? By not banning Necromancy and allowing things to stay the way they are, this is all leading up tosomething that will effectively destroy us from the inside if we let it continue. A slap on the wrist and turning the other way on this issue is saying to everyone even to Kirin'tor members like me, its saying that you don't care, its saying that you would like Dalaran to be a place where Magic like this breeds for a living, you are saying that Kel'Thuzad was right and that it was okay for Antonidas to die the way he did and for the city to fall the first time. What you are effectively saying is 'Lets not do our jobs and stand there pretend we are listening and sweep this under the rug while we get paid'. Necromancy destroyed my homeland and turned my people to use the energy of demons and other forbidden sources. I refuse to let the image of the Kirin'tor be stained by this. For if you even allow the slightest law the permits necromancy period...I have lost all respect I have had for you and the Kirin tor. Necromancy is still necromancy no matter how it is used. Even for the greater good. Using it means we are no better than our enemies. Thank you for listening. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator, will you be open to taking questions? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Is he? I have a question. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''You do not get to ask a question. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''The questions are for the committee only. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Pity. '''Nalen'dor Stormweaver: I am open to questions yes. If Lord Devin wishes to speak to me privately on the matter...I have time to permit him on such. Arranax DeVin: '''Why be private about it? I see no reason. it's a simple question. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''There will be no questions from anyone not on the committee. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Still, up to those before us to choose if it may be asked. Which they say it may not be. So perhaps later. '''Mab Nimue: '''What is your opinion, and policy on the upkeep of previous standing undead, such as our fellow death knights? To clarify is your current idea to outlaw the upkeep as well? '''Nalen'dor Stormweaver: Death Knights are the vicitims of such necromancy given what we all went through when the Lich King put his plan into action. Although I detest a few undead especially that on the opposing side, I do believe the necessary evil that is Death Knights should get upkeep...but not from us. Meriahm Lausten: '''You have stated, Senator, that "Necromancy is Necromancy, regardless of the use", and on that position I need no clarification. What I am wondering is whether this opinion extends to other magic forbidden by our laws: Fel magic, blood magic, and chronomancy are all on the table as well. What is your stance on the rest of the questionable magics? '''Nalen'dor Stormweaver: Fel Magics...well look a what it did to my people and how they turned to it in a fit of desperation however that doesn't mean I wont pity them. Blood Magic rings true as well for I see it as a bit of an off shoot of Necromancy, just the use of something living is all. Chronomancy...well time shouldn't be fucked with, I mean note how we have to go through Draenor before it was torn apart by Ner'Zhulac. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator. Senator Durthan, you may take the floor. '''Matiff Durthan: As you know, with our return from Draenor, we have run across enemies who do not obey our laws. Do not live by any code and use magics that we have forbidden. Void magic, fel magic, forms of biomancy. Now, without dabbling into these arts, we can never properly defend ourselves against them and be 100% safe from them. Only by the careful study of such magics can we keep ourselves safe... and the ones we love safe. I am not sure how many of you may have seen, or even felt it, but with the time leap to Draenor and the messing of the Shadow Council, the Burning Legion once again is being brought to the fronts of war. Now, I will be honest, I was once a user of fel-magics.. and it nearly destroyed my life because I let it get out of control. That being said, the people I care about, the Senate I have grown fond of is being threatened by a force greater than any we have truly faced. While many use the Light to combat it, it would be wise to consider having people look into these arts strictly for the use of developing defenses against such magics. Whether it is wards, or even armor using the breaker magic that the Ogres of Highmaul have been seen using. I'm not here to ask that these magics be lawful, merely that the system were permits are given for the sake of research and defense stick around. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you Senator. Senator Baelheit, you may take the floor. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Friends and Colleagues, We stand here as not only members of our Magus Senate, but every one of us, a sworn Magi of the Kirin Tor. The laws set down by the Council of Six, Some spanning 3,000 years, some longer, have ever existed to guide us. Using our skill in the Arcane, we have built wonders, created a home and haven for Magi across Azeroth. We have grown powerful, and yet powerful as we are, it is folly to assume we know everything. Yes, We've researched the weapons of our Enemies in the past, and we will continue to do so, that we might defend ourselves. But that is what we do. For three thousand years, we have used our knowledge to craft great weapons, and mighty deeds, works of art and tales of legend. But We have always done these deeds by ourselves. Through persistence and research, through the sweat of our brows and the spells at our command. We do NOT build our future on the backs of Tainted Research. While there will ever be a need to research the sword of the enemy, we cannot bring ourselves to pick it up ourselves. A Sword cannot build a home. It can only fight a losing battle with us. "Forbidden" does not equal powerful. It merely a temptation to drink from a poisonous grail. I urge you, my Friends and Colleagues, to continue regulation. Always think first of the safety of others, before the satisfaction of our curiosities. I thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator, are you open to taking questions? '''Verus Baelheit: '''I am. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''You have stated that research into the weapons of our enemies, which I take to mean Forbidden Magics, is both something we have done and something you encourage us to continue to do. However, barely a breath later, you accuse works as being "built on the backs of tainted research". My question is this - do you have ideas for set boundaries in a research setting to keep to Dalaranian ethics while still being effective in defending the city against another Scourge-like attack? '''Verus Baelheit: '''That we more rigorously pay attention when permitting Writs. That part of the process of obtaining a Writ is to declare Intent. A Specific topic and Goal of research. - That our Council is kept updated on. Once the Goal has been completed, and the City is safe, the writ ceases. We need these definitions. The Kirin Tor has a History of Abuse. We heard of Kel'thuzad from Mister Stormweaver. Arugal was given free rein to research into the Worgen Curse, and led to the downfall of a Nation. Declaration of intent is important. '''Mab Nimue: '''Can you clarify what you meant by tainted research? '''Verus Baelheit: '''The Scourge used Magics learned from Dalaran against us. We will not sink to their levels. Any magic we use against our enemies will come from -us-. Forged by -us-. And Wielded, by -us-. Which we will have dominion over. And not the other way around. '''Mab Nimue: '''Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you Senator. Chancellor Halliwell, you may take the floor. '''Damon Halliwell: I wish to speak on Blood Magic, As of right now it is under the forbidden laws and I for one understand why but I always understand why it should not. Arcane magic the thing we all know and use it no more Evil then Blood magic, we use it to aid but we use it to burn and harm and kill. Blood Magic unlike Arcane allows us to tap into Life itself. Now with that we can kill, trust me I know, while trapped in the Ogre Area it was the only magic I could use to survive and I pushed it to limits I never thought possible because I wanted to survive but it can do so much more then destroy. Blood magic can heal and correct problems we never dreamed of. It can keep a solider moving and fighting, it can take a sick person and aid them heal faster. I myself have used it to enhance my body so I did not need to sleep for days and remain strong and aware. I have used it to heal wounds and stop infections. On a more extreme note while I was taken by the Bleeding hollow clan and there was blood all around me from their sacrifices. I was able to tap into it and I used it to shield myself from harm. Without that shield I would be dead right now, just another body in the wake of the Orcs. Blood is not good and it is not evil nor is Magic in and of itself. Blood is Life and to forbid life is to forbid ourselves. I ask us to give it a chance. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Chancellor, are you open to taking questions? '''Damon Halliwell: Yes. Meriahm Lausten: '''There are allegations that Blood Magic requires harm to acquire the reagent - either harm to another living being or harm to oneself. How would you address the notion that the magic itself isn't harmful, but the method to acquire the crucial reagent is? '''Damon Halliwell: The Magic does not need to harm, to use it to heal can manipulate your own or another blood without drawing on another's. We all heal as a normal rate Blood magic can speed that normal method up. I could explain more but time is limited. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Chancellor. Senator Avernus, you may take the floor. '''Aya Avernus: Thank you. I shall make every attempt to be as brief as possible. We stand as an institution for the study, record and preservation of all magicks in the known world, which others might learn from them and grow in both strength and understanding. It is in fealty to these virtues that I stand before you now. Magics, my friends, are corruptive; though they are not evil in nature; mortal men are capable of it. To allow previously forbidden magics free practice among any and all with the ability is to open ourselves to the hands of fate, and chance, where we might otherwise prevent it. Yea, ‘tis true that we face them often, and that others who stand beyond our order are prone to using them without care or caution; such is a choice they make of their own accord, and we should not stoop to fighting fire with fire to resolve our conflicts. Study, and research into these fields is a must; lest we open ourselves to grievous failures, losses and other horrible outcomes – but lines between good and bad are often blurred. If we practice these magics as wantonly as our enemies, and solely for the purpose of removing them as a threat to our regime, what do we make of ourselves? Are not they attempting to do the very same thing? By standing on equal ground with our enemies, we become the very cults, cabals and legions we seek to destroy. That… is not our way. We seek an -understanding-, and such ends can be won without resorting to mimicry. We are not above them, but neither are we one in the same; the moment we think that we are is the moment when we lose sight of our very nature. And so, I would state only this: when the time comes that we must consider our stance on these eldritch magics, look to the nature of those who would use them. We are, after all, but mortal men. Thank you. Meriahm Lausten: '''My question is this: You state that we should conduct research into the magics of our enemies, much like Councilor Baelheit. So I pose to you the question I posed to him - what are your ideas for the limits on this research? How would you balance ethics and morals with practicality? '''Aya Avernus: Research should be limited by the outlines of whatever permit or documentation allows it in the first place. Just as well, I believe it should be kept under careful watch; the moment our efforts change from attempting to understand and counteract our opposition to openly attempting to wholly master it through wanton practice, spread it and open it to others beyond the certified group, the effort should be lifted into the hands of those better suited. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Young, you may take the floor. '''Meren Young: I've some concerns about how the Forbidden Magics are being practiced and the responsibility of which is being placed on singular people. After speaking to a few practitioners of Forbidden Magics, those who were allowed to speak mildly about it, it has come to my attention of how much these dangerous and sometimes haunting magics have an effect on a person I believe constant mental and physical checks of a specific Forbidden Magic researcher should be conducted, not just for the safety of the Senate but the safety of the researcher themselves. So the pressure and responsibility that researcher takes is not tainted by doubt or fear for the project at hand. Whether for better or for worse, worse I argue for those who study the horrifying and haunting magic of say, necromancy. In conjunction of that, I believe rooting out any bias a researcher may have while studying for or against the magic would drastically improve the quality and safety of which the project is conducted. Routine checkups by therapists, doctors or whatever kind of councilor would benefit everyone in the plight of our understanding's of forbidden magics. And to keep an objective, clear, and scientific point of view of the research at hand. As many of the speakers have said tonight, Magic is not evil nor good, it is those who wield it that determine its alignment. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator DeVin, the floor is yours. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Hello everyone. My name is Arranax DeVin. I gathered this plated robe armor in the service to the Crusade against the Scourge. I wear this as proof that I am not corrupted. That I am not a thrall of the Beyond. That I am free. That I, as a Dalaranian am not some mindless thrall. I wear this to show you all that a necromancer need not be an alien minion. We must think of what we deal with. We must accept that everything we do can be a problem. I can only ask you all. Who here lived through the fall? I lived through the fall. I lived through the Scourge assault on our city. They kicked us up one side of the road and down the other. They used necromancer to wipe us out. They used dark magic to shatter us. So I can only ask you all ... are you cowardly, weak little twats that snivel because someone uses naughty magic? Or do you rise to meet our foes with every spell we hold? I ... some of you have insulted free magical research here. You? You shame us. I can state only this. We are Kirin Tor. We are Dalaranian. We are not weak willed, frail, mindless thralls. Do not cow. Do what you must. That is all I have to state. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, will you be open to taking a question? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Of course. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''As you have heard here today, Necromancy has a great stigma as a whole in Dalaran. It played a direct role in the city's distruction. You have said you want free magical research, you have said you want a great deal of things. My question is this: What is the primary thing you would desire out of Forbidden Magic legislation? Not for you specifically, but for everyone would would practice a magic that conservative Dalaranians view as "forbidden"? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Lausten? I knew a woman. Her name? Sherennia. Good woman. I planned to marry her. Scourge? Well. They laid our city out over our heads. Thanks to aliens using 'forbidden' magic. I think this is all an insult. Long story short? I desire we stop hobbling ourselves. Are we weak, cowardly things? Or are we mages? We must be free to explore our cosmos. '''Mab Nimue: '''To clarify, what would you consider the difference in free magic research, and free magic entirely, then? '''Arranax DeVin: '''There is none. Look behind me. Look at some of these people. They pick and choose what does, and does not offend them. They level no actual charge. Just state their personal point of view. Let’s be blunt. We have one jackass that ignores three whole schools! Either way. I ask you only to see the reality. The schools here are real. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Drossy, the floor is yours. '''Drossy: I come before you all tonight, not.. Drossy, the gutter-trash risen, as you all have known me. I come before you as.. Lysabet Drostone, survivor of Lordaeron. I was a child when the Scourge ripped through the kingdom. I watched, as those around me prayed to the Light, and were forsaken. Skeletons crawled from their own bodies, pustules erupted across flesh, and the dead crawled from the earth. Necromancy is a wicked form of magic, no doubt. It was a component in the plague, and is responsible for multiple acts of evil across the board. But.. had the Kirin Tor at the time studied the magic, responsibly and carefully, how much could have been prevented? How many could have been saved? To know necromancy, why.. There is no reason one could not combat the plague itself. So much would be different, had the Kirin Tor not been fearful. Had they not shied away from the necessary, remained ignorant and unclever to combat the foe. And now what, will you all tell me the threat has passed? It will never pass. What's more, what of the other threats we could combat, if we simply -knew- their intricacies? To understand is to survive. And ignorance is not befitting the academic. Should you prefer to cower beneath your sheets and ignore the possibility, that it is not the magic, but the wielder? Had Kel'thuzad been faced with mages that could utilize his own magic against him... to deanimate his minions as he rose them. To cure those dying of the plague. To prevent thousands of needless deaths. The same goes for any magic on table tonight. Though they can all do terrible things, and can corrupt.. so can any form of power. It is the individual. It will always be the individual. At the hands of a competent, trustworthy mage.. imagine, the knowledge and utilization of necromancy, blood magic, chronomancy, fel magic.. being used to save lives. We should permit those -trusted- and -competent- -- not just anyone, but those who have proven themselves trustworthy -- we permit them to research and utilize means against the things that threaten this world. Yes, screen them randomly for corruptions of body and mind. But also provide support, for they are doing what most would not dare. Ensure that they are still our friends and loved ones. Damned be those that betray us. But if they still stand with us? Should dire times come.. why would we deny their help? Why would you villainize the individuals who could be your only hope? What reason have we to doubt these people, who would risk themselves, to save everyone? Would you allow those horrors to happen again? Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Drostone. Senator Arc, the floor is yours. '''Farel Arc: I am grateful to be here today, before the Senate representing our great nation of Dalaran. Eons ago our world was granted the gift and responsibility of magic. The Arcane. A responsibility, I believe, is too great to see through the eyes of so few. I cherish the dream of free magic, that one day we may use our skills, all of them, together in peace. The kind of peace that makes living here a blessing beyond any I could hope for. An enemy stands in the way of that dream. An enemy so great, that is has stolen the hearts and minds of many here today. Fear. We all fight against it, some of us have lost, others are still fighting. A fear that once stole everything from me. How long will you remain a prisoner to the blights of the past. This fear that has bred hate and malice, not here, but among the thousands that abide by the laws we institute. This fear that has brought misery and death to countless innocents in the name of justice, creating monsters and heretics who seek only freedom. Through their pain, I have seen the injustice of these laws. A pain I feel may soon become my own. The very nature of magic can bring out the goodness in everyone, it can give us the power to help, to heal, it can give others hope. Do not be afraid. I will fight for that dream, and I will never surrender. Thank you, Senators. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Stormwhisper, you have the floor. '''Dashaeus Stormwhisper: Good 'eve, colleagues. I will make this short as I am sure most of you want nothing more than to drop unconscious unto a bed. I am sure most of you are familiar with the story of Eldre'thalas. It is one -I- am most familiar with, for it is a story I was a part of, albeit in a minor way. Prince Tortheldrin created five pylons to entrap a demon of great power. Over the years, the power required to power these pylons increased exponentially and soon the upper echelon of the Shen'dralar became concerned for our continued immortality. It was concluded that some would have to be routinely sacrificed to power the pylons. The point is that a select few, very powerful leaders, became drunk on this great power. There comes a time when the costs outweigh the benefit. Their cost was their integrity in forgetting their station in favor of keeping power. I am not here to say that powerful magics should be exiled completely, as I believe it is cowardly to not only indulge with reckless abandon in these magics, but also to abstain from fear of them. However, it is of great concern to me that the upper tiers of leadership partake in these magics so recreationally. You must always remember the cost of your actions. With these magics, you will lose your integrity and by consequence the respect of your fellow leaders within the Alliance. I am only saying that our leadership should abstain from the forbidden schools, not that the research should be abandoned entirely. Thank you, Senators. Any questions from the committee? Zanbor Emerson: '''Not at this time. Thank you. Senator Hawthorne, you can take the floor. '''Bryndlee Hawthorne: First, good evening and I hope the night finds you in good health. The topic of forbidden magic has always been a topic of much heated debate over the centuries in all cultures. In a personal opinion, I believe full restrictions of magic to be a bad idea. I've seen full restrictions of magic in action. I've seen peopleburned, hung, and hunted down because they practiced something another group did not approve of. That magic? Was nature magic. What may seem malicious in our eyes, may not be at its core. Different, misunderstood, sure. But I don't believe anything to becompletely evil. Shadow magic. Is my shadow malicious? No. Just because something is 'dark,' doesn't mean that it is evil. Recently, in Draenor, have we learned that nature can also corrupt? Yes. Is that to assume that all magic is corrupting? Very well so. With that in mind, I believe that anything should and can be studied with great precaution what what it can do, to both ourselves as the caster and to others when we cast. Those who are masters of arcane can fall to madness because of the exposure anduse. Light magic can create cults. Magics are judged on their "morality" by their popularity among the masses. We should take a moment and evaluate ourselves and our practices if we deem someone else's magic to be something that should be forbidden. I've accepted that magic is a corruptive force, in all its forms, and yet, I still study and practice. You. Still study and practice. So, with that said, perhaps all threads of magic should be evaluated in their morals and ethics, if that's what people are having the problem with. Perhaps now is the time to look into history texts of all the horrible cults and individuals that were oncepart of our elite community and before it. That is all. 'Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Fairthorne, you may take the floor. '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: '''Good evening, all. Given tha' this meeting has taken a great deal of time, and tha' wot I wish to speak of has already been covered more eloquently than I am going to manage, I will try to keep this brief... There have been many well-thought out positions and sincerely proposed suggestions today, and I do no' come up here to oppose any of them. I merely wish for something to be taken into consideration... We all have our opinion on magics; which of them should be practiced, and wot should be condemned. All I ask is tha' regardless of how you feel about these magics, tha' one thing is acknowledged; they exist and they matter. Magic is a beautiful thing; 'tis truly a wonder of this world tha' mortal men and women can assert their will onto the very fabric of being. Tha' men and women can, through their own agency, take something tha' is raw potential and make their desire's so. 'Tis unfortunate tha' these forces of creation inarguably corrupt. Perhaps some in different ways than others, but such grand powers often have their way of installing hubris into their practicioners with time. In spite of this, we practice them, we devote our time to them; mages, warlocks, and other things alike. 'Tis no' the end result that matters to these practicioners, as I feel many acknowledge wot comes will come with enough time, but 'tis wot we do with those magics tha' matter. As, uh, Ms. Drostone-- pardon me if I got tha' wrong-- pointed out, 'tis no' the magic, but the will of the individual and their character is tha' should be wot we scrutinize. I ask tha' you, and the commitee, keep an open mind about wot magics people practice and the reasons they pursue them. All magic is dangerous, this is held true, but all mages are no'. I'm also a liar, apparently; this rant lasted way longer than I had intended and you have all have my apologies. On a final note, tha' Parliment of Violet Shadow tha' is being proposed? As hypocritical as this may seem on the surface, I suggest we reconsider solidifying that into a sect of the Senate. No' out of a vilification of fel magics, mind you, but I do no' think 'tis a wise dedication for the Senate to make. I understand the notion tha' a sect of properly trained warlocks would be beneficial, but at our roots we are practitioners of the Arcane, no' fel. I say we keep our judgments to ourselves about warlocks in the Alliance, but restrain from so openly condoning the magics by forming an entire coven for them. Thank you for your time, and may the Eye of Dalaran watch over you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you Senator. '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: ''Twas my pleasure, Mr. Emerson. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I want to thank all of our speakers and all the people who stayed with us for this entire three hour committee hearing. Without further delay, this session of the committee is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Minutes